Ginny's Family
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: My response to Ginny Lost as a Child!AU Challenge Ginny Weasley was being babysat by her twin uncles when the death eaters attacked. They all thought she was dead, now over 10 years later The littlest Weasley is coming home. After 10 years on her own join Ginny as she learns what it means to be a Weasley, and coups with her insane eccentric family. Rated T to be safe. R&R


AN: This was written for Location of the Stars challenge.

This is the first time I've tried to write Ginny's Point Of View.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Ginny had always been a strange little girl, ever since she had come to the orphanage at the young age of 1 month. You see the little baby had simply appeared on the steps one morning covered in blood with multiple cuts and broken bones; the baby was unconscious and lucky to be alive. It was thought she had been injured in one of the terrorist attacks sweeping the nation. She had a note pinned to her dress that read.

"Her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, her family is dead, and she was born on the 11th of August. Please take good care of her." Ever since that day in 1981 Ginny had been nothing but trouble for her care takers. That is until early June 1992, when the little troublemaker's life would change forever.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Get Your Butt Back Here Right NOW!" Where the first words to fill the Sunrise orphanages halls on the morning of June 10th, 1992. A small girl with long red hair giggled as she climbed out the attic window onto the roof. She had always loved to be up high, on top of the world. She climbed to the top of the roof looking down as she saw a man with a long beard and a suit and Women in a strange dress approach the Orphanage's door.

"Hello?" she called down to them grinning. "Can I help you?" The two looked up looks of shock flickering across their faces at seeing such a young child or any child in that case up on the roof of all places. The man recovered first a smile brightening his face and twinkle appearing in his blue eyes peering out over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Yes young lady, we are looking for a Ginevra Weasley?" He says watching her in interest. The girl frowned her brow crinkling.

"Whatever it is you think she did, Ginny didn't do it." She calls down looking worried. The man smiles wider and the women adopts an 'oh god not another one' look on her face.

"Miss Weasley is not in trouble, we are here on be-half of her parents." The old man explains. The girl looks down at them her brow furrowed.

"My parents are dead" She says dropping the act. The man smiles sadly at her shaking his head.

"No Miss Weasley they are not. In fact they very much alive" He explains. Ginny backs away from the edge of the roof climbing back inside the building. She quickly runs down the stairs into the main dining hall where most of the girls where already starting to eat breakfast.

"Miss Rose, There's a strange old man and women outside." She says not explaining further. An old thin woman with greying hair pulled tightly into a bun gives Ginny a disapproving look.

"Eat your breakfast Ginevra, We will talk about your nightly deeds later." She walks briskly past the little girl to the front doors. Ginny sits down in her usual spot and begins eating slowly.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Three hours later Ginny was walking out of the building in which she had spent her entire life a duffle bag with her things on her shoulder. She didn't know what to think or feel. If her parents had been alive so long, why had it taken them over 10 years to find her? And why was it two professors where the ones getting her and not her family? She shakes her head following the man and women to a bus that was waiting outside, it was strange to see a double decker bus this far out in the country, but nothing about this was normal.

"Now Miss Weasley do you believe in magic?" Professor Dumbledore asked her once they had sat in the strange seats on the bus. Ginny shrugged thinking for a moment.

"Sort of… I mean I've never seen any real magic, but I've never seen any proof it doesn't exist ether so… I don't know" Dumbledore smiled pulling what looked to be a long carved stick from his pocket.

"Well my dear child Magic is most defiantly real." He waves the stick pointing it at a chair in front of them. Ginny's eyes widen in shock as the chair begins to float. She looks between it and the old man. She quickly stands waving her hands around the chair looking for strings. There were none.

"But… it… How?" she looks at the two adults beside her who a chuckling at her reaction.

"Magic" was Dumbledore's simple reply. Ginny immediately launched into a thousand questions. The two adults answer her calmly Dumbledore demonstrating a few more throughout the bus ride. When the bus pulled to a stop in front of a strange house Dumbledore stands up. "Well here we are" he leads Ginny and Professor McGonagall off the bus paying the man at the front.

"Where are we?" Ginny asks him looking up with wide brown eyes.

"This Miss Weasley is the Burrow, the home of the Weasley clan. Your home now." He explains as a tall balding man with horned glasses exits the house towards them a plump red haired women following. You can see multiple boys looking out through windows along the house. Ginny stairs around her… this was going to be… interesting.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

AN: Well there's the first chapter. If you liked please favorite, follow, and review.


End file.
